generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Biersack
Andy Biersack becomes a character in Season 10 when The Young and Reckless start to record their album with Lava Records. Andy is shown to be carefree and kind of reckless and is all about having fun and loves playing music. When it comes to life, Andy knows that is worth something and does his best to teach his fans to Never Give In. He represents the ultimate outcasts and loves it. Andy becomes more of a main character than the rest of the band when he starts to interact with Madi Morgan and the two become friends and Andy helps her get over breakup with high school sweetheart, Spike Lavery and whenever Evan is off with Rory and Mason off with Ember, Andy is someone that Madi could talk to and hang with and talk music with. Pre-series, Andy had long hair and wore body paint for Black Veil Brides shows but recently chose to cut his hair and no longer use the paint. Andy is known to have many tattoos all over his body, such as an upside down cross, the Misfits logo, a dragon fly and Batman. Early Life Andy Biersack was born Andrew Dennis Biersack in Milwaukee, Wisconsin but moved to Cincinnati, Ohio at a young age. he was born on December 26th, 1990. When Andy was young, he was the "outcast" as you could say among many and was one of the only kids that adored to sport black. Of course a lot of people thought he was off, and weird. They avoided and mocked him, calling him names, such as "fag" and "emo". He then got his hair styled. Suddenly, the "emo" fashion came into play, and he was no longer the loser to the kids that had once called him "fag," Andy started out his musical career at the age of 14. Naming his band "Biersack", with a few of his friends participating in it. The mainly played the old cover songs of "Alkaline Trio" and "the Misfits". As he realized people really seemed to be enjoying what "Biersack" brought to the table, Andy knew he had to do something more. Thus, Black Veil Brides was finally born. He attended and arts school but moved to Los Angeles three days after turnign 18 to pursue his music career. Music Career Andy started Black Veil Brides when he was sixteen and in 2006, and recruited guys he went to high school with, Phil "Catalyst" Cenedella on bass, Johnny Herold on lead guitar, Nate Shipp on rhythm guitar, and Chris "Craven" Riesenberg on drums. The band went to L.A and recorded their first music video "Knives and Pens" and after, Chris left for another band, Nate, Phil and Johnny also left and David "Pan" Burton joined as rhythm guitar, Chris Bluser as lead guitar, Sandra Alverenga as drums, and Ashley Purdy on bass. After the release of their album We Stitch These Wounds, Pan was kicked out of the band for differences and his personality. Andy was the target of rumors Pan decided to spread but was able to get rid of them and he continued in the band, and after his exit, Chris and David left and Andy, Ashley and Sandra got Jake Pitts on the lead guitar and his good friend Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson on rhythm guitar. After another year Sandra left the band and Christian "CC" Coma took over. Andy is currently one of the main songwriters for the band and considers it his life and bandmates as brothers. In The Series Season 10 10.06 The Crow and The Butterfly Andy makes his first appearance in the studio with Lava Records producer Damon Richards getting ready to help with the Young and Reckless' debut album. When they arrive, they are shocked to see Andy. Damon tells the band that Andy will be helping out with the record, which may include backing vocals and some song writing. The band introduces themselves to him and he lets them know he isn't there to take over, he has been interested in producing for a while and has heard their demos and thinks they can produce a great record. He and Damon then sit down with Madi to discuss tracks for the album. Both Andy and Damon loving the song "You" and think it will be a great acoustic track for the album. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Andy is at the studio when Madi's sister Ali stops by with a box of stuff from Spike Lavery and is assigned with Madi to work on writing a new acoustic track. Madi and Andy try to get to work but Madi explains she doesn't write well under pressure. Andy then tells her to tap into all the emotions she is feeling right now with what Spike has done and channel it into writing. 10.13 Hard To Find Andy and Madi show Damon the song they worked on, "Waiting on a Friend." Damon hates it and then tasks him and Madi with driving back to Port Charles and talk to Spike to get the rights back to the songs he is claiming as his own despite co-writing them with Madi. The pair then set off on the drive and Madi gets a call from her sister about a post on the gossip site Raw. Real. Andy can tell something is off and asks Madi if everything is okay, saying he knows it's none of his business, but sometimes it's easier to talk to people you don't know very well about problems. Madi then tells him about Spike and how they dated for three years and was the band's original guitarist. He never said anything about not wanting to pursue music professionally and backed her on everything, including their original deal with Phantom records, then they were dropped and then signed by Lava and then he just ends everything, including their relationship which makes no sense to her. The two eventually reach Port Charles and arrive at Spike's parent's house. Spike is not there but Kendall says they can wait. He and Madi wait for about a half hour before he shows up, visibly shocked to not only see Madi, but him of all people. Andy waits in the living room with Griffin and Kendall as Madi and Spike talk and they make small talk on what it's like to be a touring musician. 10.17 Where The Lines Overlap Andy works on lyrics with Madi since Damon didn't want "Perfect." Andy sees what she has "I'm falling all over myself/trying to be someone else/ I wish you would dare to walk me home/ So I wouldn't be alone." Madi then tells him that she has been through some stuff in her life that the average teenager hasn't, including surviving the Port Charles High shooting, which included her trying to make sure Spike didn't bleed death and was actually shot in a botched home invasion. When Andy asks about Spike, Madi informs him that he gave her some closure, plus it's rare that the first love is the one that lasts, especially when you want two different things. Andy then tells Madi about his first girlfriend, Scout. They wanted it to work but she cheated when he was on tour. He still cares about her but knows it would never have worked out since they both wanted different things in life. But even when you want the same things, it still doesn't always work out, his most recent girlfriend had actually been using him to further her music career. The two then continue to work on the song Madi was writing and pen "Heart" and later on "Superhero." 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Andy is surprised when Mason asks him for relationship advice but Mason explains that Madi and Evan were no help and Zack has zero experience, not to mention Andy has experience with dating in the life of a touring musician. Andy tells Mason what he told Madi a few days prior about how even if you want to same things, you still might not make it. Also, where does he see himself in five years and does that include Ember or without her. Season 11 11.02 Light Me Up Andy goes to the meeting with the band and listens as they debate what their debut single should be. He tells them that this single will be introducing their band to the music world and will be the first thing people think of when they hear the Young and Reckless. The group decides on Make Me Wanna Die and go over ideas for the video. 11.05 ...And Then She Bled Andy visits the set of Make Me Wanna Die and mostly talks to Madi about how she has wanted to be a musician since she was seven and saw a video of Kurt Cobain. He goes and talks to Mason, Zack and Evan and those three are also extremely excited and thank him for helping with the record. 11.07 Band The Doldrums Andy meets Madi for dinner and discuss how much fun he had co-producing the album. He says he had a blast and maybe it was because of who he was working with. The two continue to talk until the owner asks them to leave so they can close. The pair goes back to Madi's place and watch a movie. When it's over, Andy gets ready to leave but Madi tells him he can crash on the couch since it's late. Andy asks if she's sure and Madi assures him that unless he plans on killing her in her sleep, it's fine. Andy laughs and tells her he doesn't plan on doing that 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar Andy arrives at the album launch party and meets up with Madi who is happy to see him and introduces him to her sister Ali. The three talk for a while before Madi and Ali leave to get drinks. While they are gone, his best friend Matt Good shows up. Matt asks where Madi is and Andy points to her. Matt says he can see why Andy likes her. Andy tells him he isn't sure if she is over her ex and is fine with being just friends if that's what he wants. Matt tells him that Andy has been talking about Madi for a long time, how talented she is, how pretty she is and how amazing she is. Before Andy can respond Madi and Ali return and he introduces them to Matt. They talk for a little bit when they are interrupted by Evan and Mason yelling "Spike!" and see that Spike has arrived. After he hugs Mason and Evan and fist bumps Zack he makes his way over to Madi and the pair talk. Ali informs him that they have closure now and that he must be here because of the band. 11.11 Lonely As You Andy meets Madi again for lunch and the pair talk. When Madi's phone goes off, she asks him if he wants to be her date to her god mothers wedding. Andy asks about Spike and Madi tells him they are over and she has good closure on the subject, he came to the party because he was in the band for a long time along with co-writing a bunch of the songs. They wish each other the best. Andy agrees to be her date. 11.18 Lessons Learned The Hard Way Andy decides to arrive to Port Charles early and see if he can spend the day with Madi. He texts her asking her where he can get good coffee. Madi responds with Kelly's and she will meet him there in ten minutes. Andy meets her there and after coffee she shows him around town, including Port Charles park and the record shop she usually goes to. She tells him this is where she bought her first Nirvana album. They later head to PC High and sit on the steps where Madi tells him that only the cool people were allowed to sit their her freshman year. One day she wanted to sit with her cousin but Sierra Morasco told her she could so she poured her juice on her. Andy laughs at the story and she asks him about his high school. Andy tells her he went to an arts school which was a lot better than normal high school and even did some theater. The pair talk and have a good time. They leave when it starts to get dark. Madi asks him where he is staying and he tells her a motel not too far. The pair part and he tells her he will see her at the wedding. 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Andy calls Madi asking what color dress she is wearing and if they should color coordinate. Madi laughs and tells him not to worry, it's a casual outdoor wedding. Andy gets dressed and then picks Madi up and says it's proper date etiquette to drive her. Madi laughs again and the pair leave and arrive at the vene. When Andy opens her car door, Madi jokes that he is being a perfect gentleman. Andy tells her he wants a good first impression. Madi tells him he doesn't have to worry, it's not a real date. Andy then tells her he kind of was hoping it was. Madi is surprised and doesn't know how to respond. Andy tells her it's okay if she still isn't over Spike, but he would like to have a chance with her. They are able to have fun writing music and just hanging out and it's been a while since he has had that. Madi tells him they can talk at the reception after they are told to take their seats because it's about to start. The pair sit in the second row and watch the ceremony. Andy is shocked when someone tries to stop the wedding. Season 12 12.01 The Last Great Love Story the whole venue is quiet as the women claims to be the mother of Michael's son. After Michael and Chloe sidebar, Trinity tells them they are taking an unexpected break and hopefully the ceremony will continue soon. After five minutes, Chloe comes back out, obviously distressed and tells them that she is sorry but the ceremony is canceled and everyone can go home. People hesitantly leave the venue. Madi and Andy head back to his car. When they get in, Andy comments that she wasn't lying when she said Port Charles weddings were eventful. Madi nods and Andy asks her if she still wants to talk. Madi tells him she does but not exactly in his car. Andy suggests Kelly's but Madi tells him that they are in formal wear, Andy asks where and she suggests the docks. Andy is confused and Madi tells him that it's going to be relevant with what she tells him. Madi gives him the directions and they arrive at Pier 52. The pair sit down and Andy asks her what this is about. Madi then explains to him that this is where her father was shot and nearly killed and how he was shoved into the water and left for dead. Andy is confused saying he met her dad at the album release party. Madi then tells him that he was presumed dead for the first few years of her and Ali's life but he was saved by someone and kept from her family for years. Madi then explains that she is telling him this because her life has been pretty screwed up, as is this town. She tells him about the shooting and what Drake did to her, being on lockdowns because of what her dad, Michael, and Johnny do, the home invasion that resulted in her, her mother and Ali being shot and left for dead. Madi then tells him to Google the name Jason Morgan and see if he still wants to try a relationship. Madi then stands up and tells him she will call Ali to come get her. 12.02 New Modern Love Andy knocks on the door at the penthouse and Ali answers it, she sees it's Andy and who asks if Madi is there. Ali lets him in and he sees Madi. Ali asks him if he wants coffee, saying she just brewed a pot. Andy thanks her for the offer, but tells her he's fine. Ali then excuses herself and lets them talk. Andy sits next to Madi and tells her that he Googled her father's name last night and knows that he was tried for the murder of Luis Alcazar, originally charged with the attempted murder or Manny Ruiz along with other countless counts of obstruction of justice along with being suspected in the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar, Ian Devlin and countless others. He tells her it is a bit scary to think about, but she isn't him and doesn't work for him and her mother is cop. He is willing to try a relationship if she is. Madi agrees. 12.05 Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? Madi and Andy go on their first official date. He takes her to see Green Day's American Idiot on Broadway, while Billie Joe is playing the role of St. Jimmy along with meeting him before grabbing dinner and going for a walk in central park. The date goes well but Madi notices that he has the word "Dragonfly" tattooed on his hand but doesn't ask. 12.10 A Hundred Sleepless Nights After spending the night with Madi, Andy wakes up to her quickly getting dressed. Andy asks her what time it is and Madi tells her that it's 7:30. Andy is confused to why she is getting up. Madi explains that her sister is having a non-descriptive crisis so she has to go back to Port Charles. Madi then quickly leaves, leaving Andy very confused. 12.14 Restless Heart Syndrome Andy stops by Madi's place and asks how Ali is doing after her crisis. Madi remembers Ali and her conversation and she decides to be honest. She tells him Ali wasn't having a crisis, she was, but then corrects it saying it was not a crisis, just something she needed to talk to Ali about. Andy asks her if everything is okay and Madi is honest with him. She knows it's stupid, but she is somewhat bothered by the fact that he has multiple tattoos for ex-girlfriends. Andy is shocked by this and doesn't know what to say. Madi tells him it's been a weird month and she apologizes that this is even an issue. Andy asks her if she is sure about wanting to be in a relationship with him, she tried to scare him with who her dad is and now it's the tattoos. Madi denies it, saying that she felt the need to tell him about her dad because despite him not thinking he's a celebrity, he still makes headlines in the alternative media and the last thing she wanted was for him to find out what her dad did because some gossip magazine put it together and outed her as a Mob Daughter. If she gets famous enough for that to break, people will think she bought her way to fame when she worked for it. Madi then takes a deep breath and says this isn't how she planned on today going or how this conversation going. Andy then takes off his jacket, leaving him in a Misfits tank top and starts pointing at his tattoos, he points out the Batman logo he has, along with a half finished joker and then a Koala in his old face paint drinking his favorite drink. He then tells her his tattoos act as chapters of his life. Sure, he has made some poor choices, one of them being a skull that somehow ended somewhat resembling Hitler, but it's a reminder and if they are together for a significant amount of time, he may get one for her. Madi then tells him if he ever formally meets her dad and he sees, say the girl's name is his mom and that he has always liked dragonflies. 12.16 Same Book But Never The Same Page '''Andy is over at Madi's place and they are watching a Batman movie marathon. Madi is not a fan of superhero movies but Andy tells her that The Dark Knight is a cinematic masterpiece. The pair are interrupted by a knock at the door. Madi answers it to see a distraught Ali. Ali comes inside before Madi can say anything and when she sees Andy in the living room, she asks if she interrupted a date. Madi tells her it's fine and asks what's going on. Ali tells her she broke up with Liam. Madi sits down at the table and has Ali sit with her and tells her to tell her what happened. Andy gets his DVD and gets ready to leave when Ali tells him he can stay. She wants a male perspective. Andy hesitantly sits down next to Madi and Ali tells that that ever since Liam's sister came back to town. Madi is confused and Ali explains that his sister Jasey has been in and out of psychiatric hospitals for four years and suffers from Major Depressive Disorder. Andy asks what this has to do with the break-up and Ali explains that he won't stop complaining about her being home and what is happening. She explains that Jasey ran off after a fight with their mom and stayed with a friend for a few days but John couldn't find her and had her listed as missing. She came home and Liam was angry his parents weren't sending her back to the psychiatric hospital. Madi asks why she would go back and Ali tells her that Jasey cuts herself and Liam thinks she is being an attention seeker when really his sister is in pain and needs support. She can't be with a guy who treats his sister that way. She then asks if she handled this the right way. Madi asks her if she talked to him about it and Ali tells her she did and he doesn't see what he's doing is wrong. He isn't the same guy she fell in love with. Ali continues saying that she thought of Madi and couldn't imagine being in the situation and not being there for her, family is family. She then asks Andy for his opinion. Andy tells Ali that if she feels that he isn't the same guy she fell in love with, then it is best to end the relationship and family is important. She did the right thing, if he is acting like this now, who knows how he will react in the future. Ali thinks them for their view and asks Madi if she can crash there for the night, she doesn't feel like driving two hours back to Port Charles. '''12.20 Politics of Love Andy shows up at the venue for the first concert and talks to Madi before the show. Madi thanks him for being understanding about Ali. Andy tells her he understands, he may have been an only child but he grew up close to his cousin so he understands the importance of family. He later watches side-stage as The Young and Reckless open for his band. Season 13 13.03 I Am The Fire 13.08 Place of Solace 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.17 Lightning In a Bottle 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia *When he gets nervous, he plays with his hair *wrote the song Knives and Pens when he was fourteen, he sees it as he had to choices, and he chose writing creativity over self-mutilation *Refers to his legs as "giant gazelle legs" *Is best friends with Matt Good of D.R.U.G.S *He is the only founding member of Black Veil Brides still in the band Quotes "I have been flirting with you since we finished the record, if you didn't notice, I must not be as good at it as I remember." Relationships Hanna Beth *Start Up: Pre-Series (March, 13, 2010) *Break Up: Pre-Series (Feburary 2011) **Reason: Hanna cheated with Trace Cyrus, causing Andy to break up with her Juliet Simms * Start Up: Pre-Series (2011) * Breakup: Pre-Series (2012) ** Reason: Juliet was getting in the way of the band. Madi Morgan * Start Up: 12.02 New Modern Love Category:Characters Category:Current